


Boyfriends For Christmas

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Established Relationship, First crossover, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: The holidays are here and romance is in the air!When Magnus' cousin Nico coomes for a visit along with his boyfriend Levi, both couples are faced with reality.Will they be granted the magic of love at Christmas?





	Boyfriends For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover fic
> 
> Planed this little fic in November, I put on hold because of final exams but now I have finally finished it!
> 
> I was heavily inspired by my favorite holiday tv movie "Holiday In Handcuffs"
> 
> The inspired song in this fic is called "Written In The Stars" and is a collaboration, and it is sung by the magnificent John Legend and Red Velvet's Wendy and it's such a beautiful song to listen to while reading this fic.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated

 

There were crowds of people hurrying to get home while others carry objects wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

 

“So you have a cousin that’s flying all the way here from Seattle to spend Christmas?” asked Alec who was driving behind the wheel while Magnus was in the passenger seat looking for any trace of his cousin.

 

“That is correct Alexander. Need I remind you he’s an ortho doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital who is also in a committed relationship.” Magnus said with an expression that read jealousy.

 

Alec smirked and said “Don’t worry, it’s not like he attractive or something. RIght?”

 

“He is very attractive Alexander and I do not want him to make any moves on you especially and he is also a warlock.”

 

“He’s a warlock and a ortho doctor? I’m not going to judge, besides I get to meet the rest of your family, even if most of them want to get me into bed with them.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and grinned,” Can’t argue with that.”

 

They arrived at the airport and Alec could not believe his eyes.

 

A tall and handsome Asian man was wearing an outfit of a comfortable black American Eagle soft crew neck thermal along with a pair of dark blue Lucky Brand jeans, paired with a cozy pair of Rockport GB Moc Mid Waterproof boots.

 

His companion was attractive in a cute nerdy way. He wore the same outfit except his sweater was more of a dark maroon red and he was a brunette with curly hair.

 

“Nico over here!”

 

Magnus embraced his cousin with open arms and welcomed him and his boyfriend Levi both to New York.

  
  
  
  
_Later that day_

  
All four guys were hanging out at a nearby Starbucks despite the weather being forty degrees.

 

“...So then the napkin caught flames then Levi freaked out and grabbed the fire extinguisher only to have it backfire and cover him in froth.” Nico explained while everyone else laughed in amusement at Nico’s version of his and Levi’s first date.

 

“But in the end it turned to be a good night and we stayed strong ever since.” Levi said while Nico gazed at him lovingly.

 

Magnus was filled with warmth at the sight of his boyfriend and his cousin getting along, he just wished it could last forever.

 

“Speaking of living together, I once caught Magnus wearing both my jersey and jacket from when I was ‘Danny Ladouceur’ of the De La Salle Spartans in another lifetime.” Alec smirked at the memory.

 

Nico whispered, “Wow” at his cousin.

 

“So how long have you and Alec been together?” Levi asked with amusement in his tone.

 

Alec responded “Two years and I can’t imagine a day without him. What about you and Levi?”

 

“Three years and two months.” Nico replied with a soft smile that Alec knew he was happy.

  
  
  
_Christmas day_

 

Both couples were shopping along Fifth Avenue, smiles were on their faces because they had a plan to make this the best Christmas yet.

 

“...So there’s an outdoor concert at Rockefeller Center tonight. And I heard that John Legend is performing.” Levi said happily while he and the others passed Broadway Theatre.

 

“Are you talking about _the_ John Legend?!” Magnus asked with excitement in his voice.

 

Levi replied with, “Yep the one and only. I got us all concert tickets.”

 

While Magnus and Levi were bonding over their shared love of John Legend, Nico pulled Alec aside and asked, “What are you getting Magnus for Christmas?”

 

Alec respond with, “ I was planning on adopting this adorable kitten I saw at a local animal shelter and I was wondering if you wanted to come along.”

 

Nico could not believe that his cousin’s boyfriend was surprising him, he then said, “I plan on proposing to Levi tonight, and since you are adopting a cat from a shelter, I thought of putting the ring on a puppy.”

 

Alec and Levi traveled to Animal Haven to adopt their furry friends, and all while planning their surprises for their significant others at the concert.

  
  


_Later that night_

 

The snow fell lightly like rows of soft feathers descending from heaven itself.

 

“...Have you seen Nico and Alec? They were supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago.” Magnus asked Levi with an expression of concern upon his face.

 

All of a sudden the jazz band stopped playing and everything became silent, while everyone in the audience was wondering what was going on.

 

Magnus noticed that Alec was holding something underneath his coat and soon he walked over to him, the bundle began to move and the tiny creature popped it’s tiny head out of Alec’s coat.

 

“Alexander, is that a kitten?” Magnus asked his boyfriend while the kitten was in Alec’s arms purring happily.

 

Alec said gleefully while gently placing the kitten in Magnus’ arms, “Yes. I got him for you.”

 

Magnus could not believe the Angel that Alec got him a kitten for Christmas, he asked Alec “ What’s the name for this handsome little guy? It looks like he’s wearing a tuxedo.”

 

Alec’s cheeks turned rosy when Magnus asked the name for the kitten, and he responded, “i named him Oreo because he reminds of those Oreo sandwich cookies I love so much.”

 

Magnus could not help but pull Alec in for a soft chaste kiss while Oreo was sandwiched between them purring joyfully at his new family.

 

Meanwhile Levi noticed that a puppy was walking towards with something silver in its tiny mouth.

 

Levi picked up the up into his arms, and asked “Where did you come from little guy? Are you lost?”

 

All of a sudden, he heard a soft voice say, “I see you found Finn, and he’s for you.”

 

Levi turned and saw Nico in front of him smiling, his eyes were filled with adoration and then he fell on one knee while holding out a ring.

 

“When I met you, I knew you were struggling with who you were. Let us be honest. Did you feel something when we kissed for the first time in the elevator? Every moment that we were together became chapters including your birthday when I got you that Funko of Deadpool. Your eyes shined that day and that is something I will never forget. I have changed for sure. Little by little, you’ve changed me.

Now, I want to say this from the bottom of my heart..Will you marry me?”

 

Levi hesitated for a moment, and said the one thing Nico wanted to hear, “Yes!”

 

Nico slid the titanium ring which it fit perfectly on Levi, they shared a soft peck, all while Finn the puppy was licking Levi’s face happily.

 

The audience cheered happily clapping and congratulated them, then the atmosphere changed and a slow dance number began to play.

 

Both couples noticed John Legend coming up on stage with a beautiful Korean woman who was none other than Wendy from the Korean pop group Red Velvet. Their vocals were soft, harmonious and angelic.

 

Alec and Nico turned and asked their partners, “Want to dance?” and Levi and Magnus replied with “Yes”

 The dance itself was slow but it was never rushed, both Alec and Magnus, including Levi and Nico all looked so happily in love with their furry new friends eager to share the journey with them.

**Author's Note:**

> The kitten oreo is a tuxedo cat and the mini australian shepherd puppy finn is named after Glee character 'Finn Hudson' portrayed by the late Cory Monteith.


End file.
